Hollyleaf and the Thorn tunnel of Secrets
by AuthorSpotty
Summary: Soon, a year later little annoying Hollyleaf got to come back to Warriors Warts with Lionblaze and Jayfeather.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Or Harry Potter!**

**A/N okay, so it has been a year, so Jayfeather and Tigerstar are now back from paying a years visit with the Telly Tubbies. They are a little crazy but they deserved it!**

**Hollyleaf and the Thorn tunnel of Secrets**

SkyTheCat- Okay, so a year later annoying little Hollyleaf got to come back to WarriorsWarts with Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

Hollyleaf- "Ugh! Lionblaze when are we going to get there! Why won't this monster be faster! I want it to be FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, _**FASTER!"**_

Jayfeather- "They...were... SINGING! And they had... a robot thing with them...I don't want to go back..."

Lionblaze- "Okay, can everyone please CALM DOWN! I'm starting to get a headache!"

Hollyleaf- "Oh fine, you ruin all the fun Lionblaze!"

SkyTheCat- Once they arrived at Warriorswarts they ate in the Great Camp and were walking back to their common den, as they padded back somthing strange happened.

Hollyleaf- "You know Lionblaze, I always thought that this place looked like a haunted den, don't you?"

Lionblaze- "Yeah I guess. Wait, what is THAT?" (They all turn to look at what startled Lionblaze)

SkyTheCat- And the thing that was there was the words that were written in blood..."_All the enemies of the heir beware or they shall suffer with the Telly Tubbies!"_

Jayfeather- (Starts screaming and runs away)

Hollyleaf- "What a BABY! BABY, BABY, BABY! BABY, BAB-"

Lionblaze- "Shut it Hollyleaf! I just hope that we aren't eniemes of the heir, but if we are, then we're going to end up like poor Jayfeather."

Hollyleaf- (gasps) "That makes me really scared Lionblaze! SCARED, SCARED, SCARED! I don't want to end up like Jayfeather, Jayfeather's a freak!"

SkyTheCat- As I told you once before Hollyleaf, you are pretty annoying! So please let me continue with the story!

Hollyleaf- "NO! I won't!"

Everyone gasps.

SkyTheCat- Oh how I wish you could go and visit Elmo and the characters of Sesame Street right now, _**I**_ controll you!

Hollyleaf- "Then why can't you send me there right now?"

SkyTheCat- Becuase YOU are the main character of this story, and it wouldn't be a story without you...

Hollyleaf- "Okay, well then I have one thing to say to you... HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Lionblaze- "We need to go now... COME ON!" (grabs Hollyleaf by the scruff and drags her off to the common den.)

SkyTheCat- Okay, so now that I've calmed down and now that I don't want to send Hollyleaf to visit Elmo, we can get on with the , soon Hollyleaf thought that if they coudl secretly find out who the heir was they could findout what they were planing and why. (Which was pretty smart for Hollyleaf!)

Lionblaze- "Okay, so we really should find out about some stuff."

Jayfeather- "I don't want... to go BACK! So... I do know one thing... this might have to do wih somthing called the Thorn Tunnel of Secrets."

Lionblaze- "What is that?" (Hollyleaf and Jayfeather gasp)

Hollyleaf- "It's... a chamber that was said to be hidden in this training school, and the founder of Shadowclan house, Snakeslither, made the chamber. But later, no one in the school could find it.

Jayfeather- "Yeah, it said to be the home of a monster, like the...TELLY TUBBIES!" (Starts panting hard)

Lionblaze- "That sounds like it, come on maybe we can find out more info."

Hollyleaf- "Yeah! Lets go exploring! EXPLORING! EXPLORING! EXPLORING!"

SkyTheCat- Okay, now, the excitment is OVER HOLLYEAF! BE QUIET! If I have to I CAN now make you visit Elmo for a few minutes.

Hollyleaf- "NO! I don't want to!" (Quickly scampers away)

SkyTheCat- So everyone split up to look for clues,in a while they found some.

Lionblaze- "Okay, what do we have guys?"

Hollyleaf- "OHHH! MEEEEEE! MEEE!"

Lionblaze- "Yes?"

Hollyleaf- "I found out that the chamber is somewhere inside the WarriorsWarts bathrooms."

Lionblaze-"Good. Jayfeather?"

Hollyleaf- (starts to cry) "That...was...good? OMG, I'm SO happy! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY!"

Lionblaze"..."

Jayfeather- "ANYWAYS! Um...I found out that the monster is some sort of resemblence to the TELLY TUBBIES! AAAHHHHH!"

Lionblaze- "Okay, this is...kinda... usful information."

SkyTheCat- They explored all the bathrooms at WarriorsWarts and found one that stood out from the others. It was the abandoned girls bathroom.

Lionblaze- "Okay, we should investigate, split up and find out ANYTHING we can."

Hollyleaf- "Anything?"

Lionblaze- "Anything."

Hollyleaf- "ANYthing?"

Lionblaze-" Yes! ANYTHING!"

Hollyleaf- "Okay."

SkyTheCat- So soon Jayfeather noticed somthing peculier on the fossit.

Jayfeather- "Um, guys, there is a picture of a cat on here. But not any others." (Lionblaze and Hollyleaf pad over to Jayfeather)

Lionblaze- (studys the fossit) "Yeah, it looks like two cats fighting each other."

Hollyleaf- "YEA! The two kitties and I can be BEST friends!" (Starts jumping up and down)

Lionblaze- "NO! We've gone over this SO many times! You can't be friends!"

SkyTheCat- They all started to meow and argue, but they didn't notice the sink opening up to the Thorn tunnel of Secrets.

Hollyleaf- (Turns and notices the chamber) "Uh, guys, I think we found the chamber."

Jayfeather- "Oh, yeah right Hollyleaf! Like we are too stupid like you to think that the chamber would just pop out of NO WHERE!"

SkyTheCat- You know Jayfeather, but, even though Hollyleaf is quite annoying, you have NO RIGHT to be THAT mean to her! Your going to have a time out with Elmo and his friends at Sesame Street.

Jayfeather- Oh NO! They are as bad as the TELLY TUBBIES! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

SkyTheCat- Oh, well its too late for that! (grabs Jayfeather by the scruff and smashes him on a piece of paper.) I was waiting for some one to do that too.

SkyTheCat- So soon Lionblaze and Hollyleaf lepted into theThorn tunnel of secrets and a suprise laid for them. A HUGE Telly Tubby. (The blue one!)

Lionblaze- " I think that we're in trouble Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf- "No, maybe its friendly?"

Telly Tubby- "RRROOOAAARRR!"

Lionblaze- "I don't think so."

SkyTheCat- As Hollyleaf and Lionblaze dodged the Telly Tubby a bird flew in with a collar.

Lionblaze- "Look it is leader Dumbledore's bird with the sorting collar!"

Hollyleaf- "Yea! A stupid collar! How is that going to help us? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH?"

Lionblaze- "Like this!" (Lionblaze puts on the collar and a big sword shaped claw like bone stuck out of the collar)

Hollyleaf- "WHOA!" (Grabs the bone)

Lionblaze- "Be careful Hollyleaf!" (Hollyleaf runs up to the Telly Tubby and slashes it with the tooth, as it falls down it accidentally kicks Hollyleaf)

Lionblaze- "Hollyleaf! No!" (runs to Hollyleaf lying by the dead Telly tubby.)

Hollyleaf- "I'm okay, Lionblaze. You don't have to worry."

Lionblaze- "Here, I'll help you up to our Thunderclan den."

Hollyleaf- "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

SkyTheCat- So Hollyleaf got better, Lionblaze got smarter, and Jayfeather came out of time out. So everyone (well except Jayfeather AGAIN) lived a happily ever after.

**A/N If you guys want me to write the next story I need at least 5 reviews! **


End file.
